Late Night Shifts
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan works at a late shift at McDonalds and is growing bored of how empty the place is, and then AmazingPhil walks in and suddenly the night is a little better.


Dan sighed as he stood behind the counter of McDonalds, wishing he could be at home in the comfort of his bed instead of working at this boring job. He only worked here because he needed the money so he could move out of his parents house and get his own flat, but he'd been working at McDonalds for a year and he felt like he would be working here forever.

Dan looked over when he heard someone walk in, and was almost relieved... as it had been almost an hour since someone had walked in and he was growing bored just waiting, and he still had two hours left before he could finally go home.

"Hey. How can I help you?" Dan asked as he stood straight.

"Hey. Um, could I get a cheeseburger with chicken nuggets and fries?" The older boy asked as he walked up to the counter. "And a Pepsi to go as a drink." He quickly added.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Okay, that would be five dollars," He said.

"Here you go," The boy said as he pulled five dollars out and handed them to Dan.

Dan smiled as he took the money from the boy. "I'll have you food for you in just a few minutes," He said before he turned around and walked away from the boy.

Less than two minutes later, Dan came back with a McDonalds bag in his hands. "Here you go, enjoy your night," He said as he handed the boy the bag of food.

"Are you the only one here?" The boy asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan nodded, sighing as he looked around for a few seconds. "I'm the last one to leave and usually the first one to arrive apart from the manager," He answered.

"Wow. I've never seen McDonalds so empty before," The boy said. "Oh, my name is Phil."

"Hey, I recognize you. Aren't you AmazingPhil from youtube?" Dan asked, smiling.

"You know my videos?" Phil asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I watch them all the time. I've been watching you since 2009 and wow... that sounded really creepy. I'm sorry," Dan said. He laughed awkwardly. "Your videos are amazing."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Phil said. He looked around a few seconds before he looked back over at Dan. "Since this place is so empty, do you want to sit down and chat?"

"R-Really?" Dan asked, a little surprised. "Yeah, I would love to. I'm Dan, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. Yeah, let's sit," Phil said. He smiled as he watched Dan walk out from behind the camera and they walked over to one of the booths and sat down. "How long do you have until you close up?" Phil asked curiously, looking over at Dan.

"Two hours. Late night shifts are the worst," Dan said. He rolled his eyes.

Phil chuckled. "I'm glad I have youtube and don't have to work at a place like this, no offense," He said as he pulled out his phone. "It just seems so boring..."

"Oh, it is. And not to mention you have to deal with all the rude customers," Dan said.

"Yeah, I would not be able to work at fast food," Phil laughed.

Dan's heart melted slightly as soon as he heard Phil's laugh; he was trying his best not to fangirl in front of Phil but it was becoming very hard, as he's been watching Phil for many years and now he was sitting at McDonalds and chatting with him. It was surreal to Dan.

"Hello?" Phil asked as he waved his hand in front of Dan's.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil again. "What?" He asked.

"You zones out on me. Are you alright?" Phil asked.

Dan quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... sorry for zoning out," He blushed.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine," He said.

"So," Dan began. He fiddled with his thumbs slightly before he looked up at Phil.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just slightly," Dan said. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I'm such a fangirl sometimes. It's just... I've been watching your videos for ages so it's kind of a big deal."

"It's okay. I still fangirl sometimes over my favorite youtubers so I understand how you're feeling. Do you do youtube?" Phil asked as he popped a few fries into his mouth.

"No, I've always wanted to though," Dan said. "I wouldn't even know where to start, and I don't even know how to work a video camera. Who'd want to listen to a 17 year old?"

"You'd be surprised. I was young when I started youtube," Phil said.

"I have tons of videos ideas. I'm just... I don't know," Dan mumbled.

"I can teach you," Phil said. "How to work a camera and everything?"

Dan looked up at Phil, slightly shocked. "You would do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course! You seem nice, and I would totally watch your videos if you did youtube," Phil said. "That sounded creepy, didn't it?" He let out a laugh.

"You're like... the dinosaur of youtube. I'd love to learn from you," Dan said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Phil said. He chuckled.

"So, who else do you watch on yotuube?" Dan asked curiously. "Anyone I know?"

"Oh, the typical... you know? Charlie McDonnell, Shane Dawson, smosh..."

"Wow. Those are all my favorite youtubers," Dan said with a smile.

"Seems like we have a lot in common already," Phil grinned.

"What time is it?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"12:15 am. Why?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Shit!" Dan gasped as he stood up from his seat. "I was supposed to close 15 minutes ago!"

"Oh wow," Phil said. "We talked for two hours?" He asked.

Dan blushed. "Yeah, I guess we did. I wish we could talk longer but... my manager would kill me if she found out that I kept the place open this long. Can we see each other again?"

"Yes, of course-" Phil also stood up, picking up his trash. "Can I have your number?"

"Wow. I never thought AmazingPhil would aks for my number," Dan said.

Phil laughed and then he pulled out his cell phone. "Aren't you a lucky boy then?"

Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil before he pulled out his phone, and then he quickly exchanged numbers with Phil. Dan smiled when he saw that Phil had used 'Phil 3' as his name, and Dan was totally and completely okay with that as he was even more in love with him than he had been before. Which, he didn't think was possible.

"So, I'll see you another time?" Dan asked, smiling as he walked out of McDonalds with Phil.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled right back at him. "Definitely, and hopefully very soon..."

Dan blushed. "Oh, before we go our separate ways..."

"You want to take a selfie?" Phil asked, chuckling.

"If it's not too much to ask?" Dan asked, grinning as he looked up at Phil.

"I would love to," Phil said as he pulled out his phone.

Dan and Phil spent a couple minutes, messing around and taking different selfies.

"Thank you again for making this night less miserable. I normally hate late night shfits," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile, he hadn't stopped smiling all night because of Phil.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you," Phil said.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "See you later then?" He asked.

"Yes, definitely. See you later danisnotonfire," Phil smirked before he turned around and walked away, leaving Dan completely stunned and speechless at what just happened.


End file.
